Spring Break
by Kittycamo
Summary: Ichigo and friends are on spring break, so they decide to visit the soul society. The pairings for this story are: Ichigo/Orihime, Renji/Rukia, Toshiro/Momo, and Izuru/Rangiku. DISCONTINUED ON THIS ACCOUNT!
1. Arriving

Spring Break

Arriving

This is chapter 1 of my new story called Spring Break. I hope you like it.

I do not own Bleach or any of the characters I only own the plot.

It's spring break for Ichigo and the gang, so they decide to take a trip to the soul society. So naturally they go see Kisuke and Yoruichi because they have the only way into the soul society. So once they have entered the soul society they go see Kukaku and Ganju. As soon as Ganju sees Ichigo, he immediately runs him over with Bonnie. (Bonnie is Ganju's pet boar) Then Ichigo gets up and punches Ganju in the face.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?"

"For running me over. Speaking of which, why did you run me over?"

"Because you look stupid when you're on the ground!"

Ichigo punches Ganju in the face again.

"Hey why don't you guys have dinner with us." Kukaku says.

"Sorry but Kenpachi made me promise that the next time I was here I would have dinner with him."

So Ichigo grabs Orihime and runs off toward the gate.

"Hey, how's it going Gidanbou?"

"Orihime!!! Ichigo!!! I'm doing just fine! What about the two of you?"

"Oh, we're fine. Actually Ichigo and I are dating now."

"Oh that's fantastic! So what brings you here?"

"It's spring break for us and we decided to drop by for a visit. So we were wondering if you would please open the gate for us Gidanbou." Ichigo replied.

"It would be my pleasure."

"Thanks Gidanbou!"

So Gidanbou opened the gate for our favorite couple and they ran through.

Ichigo then headed over to the Squad 11 barracks.

As soon as they reach their destination, they hear someone yell.

"Ichi!!! Jiggles!!!


	2. Squad 11

Spring Break

Squad 11

Hey I'm back this is chapter 2 of Spring Break. Hope you like it.

I do not own Bleach or any of the characters. I only own the plot.

Last time on Spring Break, everyone had just entered the soul society and Ichigo and Orihime ran off towards the Squad 11 barracks.

As soon as the reached their destination they heard someone yell.

"Ichi!!! Jiggles!!!"

It was Yachiru, the Squad 11 lieutenant.

"Hey Kenny look Ichi's back!"

Out comes the Squad 11 captain, Kenpachi Zaraki.

"Ichigo how nice of you to stop by."

"Well you did tell me that the next time I was in the soul society to drop by for a BBQ."

"So I did. Well I'm a man of my word. Ikkaku get out my grill!"

"Yes captain."

So Ichigo, Orihime how have you two been?"

Great. Actually the two of us are dating."

"Is that so, well congratulations!"

"Hey Ikkaku, where's that grill?"

"Here it is sir. Why do you want…"

"Hey Ikkaku, how's it going?"

"Ichigo AND Orihime?!"

"Hey Yumichika get over here!"

"Yes, what is it now Ikkaku?"

"Look who's here."

"Orihime, Ichigo, what are you two doing here?"

"We are on spring break and decided to stop by for a visit. Isn't that right Orihime?"

"Yep sure is!"

Then Ichigo leans down and kisses Orihime on the lips.

Ikkaku and Yumichika just stare at the two with their mouths wide open.

Then after about 20 of talking dinner is ready.

After a wonderful meal of ribs, (who knew Kenpachi could cook?) Kenpachi challenges Ichigo to a battle.

* * *

Well DUH they battle! What did you think that I was gonna have them meet up and not battle? Come on now if I did that I would be insulting Kenpachi Zaraki. And then he would come after ME!

Kenpachi: Damn right I would! Hey Ichigo why not have our battle right now?

Ichigo: What are you fucking crazy? I don't want to fight you! In fact I thought I told Kittycamo that I never wanted to fight you again!!!!

Kittycamo: Sorry, must have slipped my mind. :)-

Ichigo: Sure it did. I'm gonna fucking kill you!!!

Orihime: Ichigo if you kill her what will we do?

Ichigo: I guess you're right Orihime.

Orihime: Yes. Now come here.

Then Ichigo and Orihime fall to the floor and start making out.

Kittycamo: Get a room you two!

Kittycamo: Ouch that hurt dumbass!

Ichigo just kicked Kittycamo in the ass.

Anyway review or you have to fight Isshin Kurosaki. (Ichigo's dad)


	3. The Battle

Spring Break

Chapter 3

The Battle

I do not own Bleach or any of the characters, I only own the plot.

Last time on Spring Break, Kenpachi cooked ribs for everyone and then challenged Ichigo to a battle. DUH!!!!!

"Well Ichigo are you ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be."

"Orihime put up a shield so you won't get hurt."

"K. Santen Kesshun. I reject. I reject."

Ichigo moves his hand across his face and a hollow mask appears.

"What the HELL?! You couldn't do that last time."

"I learned some new tricks. Including this one. Bankai! Tensa Zangetsu."

"WHAT!!!! You can use bankai now too?"

"Yeah. I told you I would win."

"Shit!"

"Hey Ikkaku! Yumichika! Get your asses over here and help me fight!"

"Wait what?! That's not fair!"

"I want us to be evenly matched Ichigo."

"Yes captain."

"Ikkaku!"

"Yeah what is it?"

"I know you can use bankai! If you have any hope of beating me you had better use it! Kenpachi remove your eye patch!"

"Alright."

Kenpachi removes his eye patch. Ikkaku and Yumichika join him.

"Yumichika, Ikkaku release your shikais."

"Fine."

"Bloom for me Fuji Kujaku."

"Extend Hozukimaru! Bankai! Ryumon Hozukimaru!"

WHAT?!?! You have a bankai too Ikkaku?"

"Yeah, although I really didn't want to use it or show you."

"Speaking of which how did you find out that I knew bankai Ichigo?"

"I overheard Renji talking about it to Kisuke."

"I am soo gonna kill him!"

"Ready?"

"Let's do this!"

Ichigo runs at Kenpachi with full force. His blade slices his chest. Blood spills out. Ichigo quickly backs away.

"So you got me. I'm impressed."

"Getsuga tenshou!"

A black and red spiral comes hurling toward the trio. Yumichika is hit and is knocked out.

"Orihime take care of him."

"Ok. Soten Kisshun. I reject. I reject."

Ikkaku and Zaraki had jumped out of the way just before the attack hit.

Ikkaku then hurls his three blades at Ichigo who in turn just flash steps out of the way.

"Getsuga tenshou!"

Another red and black spiral is shot. This time it is aimed at Ikkaku. And it hits its target. But Ikkaku just gets right back up and acts like it was nothing.

"Is that all you got?" says a bloody Ikkaku.

Ichigo then runs at Ikkaku and slices his chest open. Now that makes him faint.

"Orihime take care of him too."

"Sure thing. Soten Kisshun. I reject. I reject."

"Guess it's just you and me now."

"Guess so."

"Getsuga tenshou!"

"Ha! You can't hit me with that weak attack."

"Ugh."

Ichigo then flash steps over to Zaraki and slashes open his back.

"Good. This is turning out to be very fun."

Kenpachi then lunges at Ichigo, slicing open his arm.

"Guess I wasn't fast enough."

Part of Ichigo's mask then breaks off. Blades clash and more blood is lost. Ichigo's mask breaks some more.

Kenpachi swings his blade and slices off 3/4ths of Ichigo's mask leaving only a small portion over his left eye and forehead. Kenpachi also manages to cut Ichigo's face.

"Damn. I'm getting beat up."

"You can do it Ichigo!"

Ichigo then flash steps right up to Kenpachi and "Getsuga tenshou!"

Kenpachi faints.

"Orihime."

"Got it. Soten Kisshun. I reject. I reject."

"All done."

"Good now would you do me?"

"Sure. Soten Kisshun. I reject. I reject."

"Thanks honey.""

"You're welcome."

Orihime then reaches up and kisses Ichigo on the lips.

They then say goodbye and head back to Kukaku's house.

Once back at Kukaku's place, Ichigo and Orihime go to their room where they start making out. After about 20 minutes, they start to have some fun.

Sorry I cannot include any lemon in this chapter. I'm in a room full of people and my parents are right next to me so I can't include any lemon. But don't worry the next chapter will have mild lemon. Between Renji and Rukia.

So please review and tell me how I did. This was my first battle scene so I hope I did a good job.

So Review or Kenpachi beats Ichigo in a fight.

Kenpachi: HOORAY!!!!

Ichigo: WHAT!!!!!!!

Kittycamo: Evil laugh. It's my story. I'll do what I please with you.


	4. Renji and Rukia

Spring Break

Chapter 4

Renji and Rukia

Last time on Spring Break, Ichigo, Kenpachi, Ikkaku, and Yumichika all battled.

WARNING: This chapter contains mild lemon.

"Hello Byakuya."

"Rukia you're back."

"Yes. So is Renji."

"Hello Captain."

"Hello Renji. How long will you two be staying?"

"About a week sir."

"Byakuya?"

"Yes Rukia?"

"Renji and I have something to tell you."

"What is it?"

"The two of us are dating."

"You're WHAT?!?!?!"

"We are dating. But we haven't done anything other than kiss yet."

"Are you planning on doing more soon?"

Rukia looks at Renji. Renji nods.

"Yes brother."

"I see. I'm sooo happy for the two of you!"

"Huh?"

"Byakuya are you ok?"

"Yes I'm fine. Rukia your sister would be so proud of you. And so am I for her sake."

"Oh thank you brother!"

Rukia runs over to Byakuya and hugs him.

That Night

Rukia sneaks over to Renji's room and knocks on the door.

"Renji? Renji are you awake?" Rukia whispers.

"Huh? Oh Rukia yeah I'm awake. Come on in."

"What is it? Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine. I just wanted to tell you that I'm ready."

This made Renji sit up.

"Really? Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure."

"Well then ok."

Renji moves over so that Rukia can get in.

Then they start making out. Renji moves down and starts kissing her neck. Rukia then starts to moan.

"Oh Renji…"

Renji then removes Rukia's clothes.

"Oh Rukia, you have the most beautiful body."

"You really mean that Renji?"

"Of course I do."

Renji then starts to lick, suck, and play with Rukia's boobs.

"Oh my god Renji that feels so wonderful."

Renji then starts to finger Rukia's little pussy.

After playing with her pussy for like 5 minutes he moves down and starts to lick and suck it.

"Oh Rukia you taste so yummy."

"Renji I want to find out what you taste like."

"Alright."

Rukia then removes Renji's clothes. Then starts stroking his cock. She then starts licking and sucking it. After about 10 minutes of that she pulls away.

"Why did you stop?"

"Because I want you to cum inside me."

"Alright."

Renji then pulls away. Rukia lays on the blanket facing Renji.

Renji then gently eases himself into Rukia's pussy. Then starts thrusting back and forth, in and out.

"Oh…oh…Renji!"

"OMG you feel so good!" Rukia says as she rubs the top of her pussy.

Meanwhile Renji is alternating between French kissing Rukia and sucking on her boobs. But they mostly just French kiss. And Rukia's boobs just rub Renji's chest.

Then after about 30 minutes of French kissing, moaning, calling out each other's name, and loads more thrusting, Renji speaks.

"I'm cuming!!!!!!"

"Don't pull out! Don't pull out!"

Renji pushes in 5 more times, releases, pulls out, and falls to the side of Rukia. Both are panting wildly out of control.

"Wow…that…was…"

"Absolutly amazing." They pant in unison.

Then they get under the covers and go to sleep.

Yay I finally got this chapter done. I wanna do mpreg, but I don't know who to make pregnant. All ideas are welcome. Just no guy pregnancies.

Review or I write no more lemon.


End file.
